howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Not Lout
}} "Not Lout" is the fourth episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4. It was released on Netflix on February 17, 2017. Overview Plot The Riders attend the official opening of the Jorgenson Storehouse constructed by Spitelout. When Snotlout separates to meet with his father, he is given terrible advice of taking a leading role in the group for his sake of being validated to lead the Riders in the wake of Hiccup's ascension as Chief. Consequently, Snotlout becomes convinced that the Riders see him as insignificant that makes him disobedient and distrustful, causing the Riders to barely defeat a few Dragon Hunter Ships. Returning heavily injured, the Riders are outraged by Snotlout's actions so Hiccup has Snotlout gather and dispose leftover Dragon Root arrows. Though initially to be thrown at a cliff, Snotlout instead dumps the arrows at a forge where all land harmlessly at a field of grass. The Riders enjoy their evening at the Clubhouse playing a game of Maces and Talons but are suddenly called to action when Snotlout claims a Dragon Hunter raid. But as they mobilized, Snotlout reveals it was only a drill, further irritating the Riders. Subsequently, Snotlout is called in by Hiccup regarding his actions. Snotlout opens up his demand to be leader, but Hiccup states that his forceful actions won't guarantee him a position unless he proves instead to be capable and trustworthy to the group. Snotlout, however, disregards his advice. Nevertheless, Snotlout attempts to sharpen his image as a leader by improving his status with the rest of the Riders but fails miserably. Snotlout's disruptive actions take a toll on the Riders as they demand Hiccup to resolve his issue. Hiccup manages to ease the tension to avoid a conflict within their own team but must have Snotlout change his erratic behavior. As a result, Hiccup offers Snotlout a leadership position for their upcoming mission to raid an island that will disrupt the Dragon Hunters' supply of Dragon Root arrows. In order to remove any reluctance from the Riders, Snotlout has to show excellency in his leadership at a practice run. Initially going well as the Riders execute Snotlout's orders while Snotlout and Hookfang volunteer to drop the barrel of Monstrous Nightmare Gel at a designated target. However, Snotlout begins to lose concentration on his mission as he becomes nervous of failing causing him to disorient Hookfang into throwing the barrel at Hiccup and Toothless instead, but is saved by Fishlegs and Meatlug. Deeply humiliated, Snotlout resigns to join the mission as he isolates himself in the outskirts of the Edge while the Riders have to carry on without him. Hookfang forcefully tries to motivate him to rejoin but Snotlout still refuses, so he drops him at a small cliff. He lands at the same patch of grass where he disposed the arrows prior and finds that the arrows have sprouted Dragon Root saplings after being exposed from the sun. Snotlout realizes that the Riders are heading for a trap as the camouflaged tarps at the island in which HIccup deduces to be where the Dragon Root plants are kept, are actually hiding something else, so Snotlout rushes to their aid. As the raid begins, the Riders managed to destroy the island's supplies of Dragon Root arrows and proceed to cripple the supposed plantations at the camouflaged areas. Underneath the tarps are actually armed ballistas targeting the oblivious Riders. Snotlout and Hookfang narrowly makes it on time to warn the Riders just as large arrows are launched all around. The Riders are forced into evasive maneuvers but Snotlout presses forward as Hookfang uses his flammable skin to burn down the tarps to expose all their targets. Snotlout spearheads the assault and bravely saves Hiccup and Toothless' life by shielding them from an incoming arrow but gets incapacitated in the process. When they destroy the area of ballistas, they regroup at an unconscious Snotlout who fortunately reawakens shortly after. Snotlout is finally revered by his teammates and even more so when he leads them to the actual location of Dragon Root plantations thanks to his prior knowledge of Dragon Root saplings growing under the sun. The successful disruption of the Hunters' Dragon Root supply has Snotlout reaffirm his potential to be a great leader, but in his own path and not his father's. Hiccup admires his determination implying a similarity of their destinies as leaders. Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Mae Whitman as Heather *Nolan North as Stoick *David Tennant as Spitelout Jorgenson *Lucas Grabeel as Gustav Larson Dragon Characters *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Windshear Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Razorwhip *Terrible Terror Animal Characters *Chicken Locations *Dragon's Edge **Clubhouse **Hiccup's Hut **Tuffnut and Ruffnut's Hut **Snotlout's Hut **Fishlegs' Hut *Storehouse Island **Storehouse *Unnamed Island Objects *Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg *Toothless' Saddle and Tail Fin *Astrid's Kransen *Astrid's Old Axe *Heather's Horn *Heather's Dragon Eye Lens *Dragon Hunter Weapons Events *Dragon Hunter War Trivia *In the scene where Hiccup is scouting for Dragon Hunters, he says, "Well, there's some Hunter ships down there, bud, but I don't see any. Wait a minute . . . they have a ton of arrows," which is almost the same thing Luke Skywalker says in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope in the scene where Luke is scouting for Tusken Raiders. Errors *In the scene where Spitelout puts his arm around Snotlout's shoulder and tells him why he can't trust the other Dragon riders, his helmet pops further up his head at an angle on the left side when he mentions the Twins. References Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Media Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Episodes Focused on Snotlout